


A Shiny Rock That Proves I Love You

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko doesn't quite understand human gestures, but he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shiny Rock That Proves I Love You

It all started when Aomine took a wrong turn into who-the-fuck-knows-where-vill and found himself in a world of magic that he really wanted no part of. Long story short he ended up bringing a fairy home with him, and woke up the next morning to find his apartment had been invaded by flowers and that he had no idea how the hell to get the fairy home. So, he didn’t. And he ended up having flower crowns presented to him everyday, regardless of if he wanted them or not.  

Eventually a relationship started. Don’t ask Aomine how, because he still wasn’t sure. It was a weird situation. But the problem with dating someone who wasn’t from the human world was that most normal things were odd to them and had to be explained. Such as proposing apparently.

Kuroko had gone outside to pick some more flowers, and picked up a random rock on his way back inside, walking over to Aomine and holding the rock out to him with a bright smile.

Aomine raised an eyebrow in question. “Tetsu… Why are you giving me a rock?”

“Humans do that when they want to spend the rest of their lives together, right?” Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head, starting to look a little unsure now, whereas he had looked pretty proud of himself when he picked up the rock.

Aomine burst out laughing. “Kinda,” he said in between laughs. “Well, you’re on the right track, I guess.” He took the rock and pulled Kuroko down onto his lap.

Kuroko frowned at Aomine. “What did I do wrong?” He asked. He’d presented the rock to Aomine, and he’d told him that he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. What else was there to do?

Aomine pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s cheek. “It’s suppose to be a diamond, and it’s usually on a ring.” He ruffled Kuroko’s hair. He was too cute sometimes.

Kuroko contemplated that for a moment before getting out of Aomine’s lap and walking outside to look for a different rock. A diamond shaped one this time.

Aomine watched Kuroko walk out the door for a few minutes and run back inside with the same happy expression he had on earlier.

Kuroko had found a rock shaped a bit like a diamond, and then one like a circle to be the ring, and stacked them on top of each other since Aomine said it was supposed to be ‘on a ring’. He held them out to Aomine and smiled brightly at him.

Aomine laughed again and smiled at Kuroko affectionately. He took the ‘ring’ and pulled Kuroko into his lap again. “Thanks, Tetsu. I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you.” He kissed Kuroko’s lips and made a mental note to go buy some rings later.

Kuroko beamed happily at Aomine before wrapping his arms around him. “Why does the rock have to be a diamond though?” He asked curiously after a few minutes of just cuddling with Aomine.

Aomine had to think about that a bit. “I’m not sure. I think it’s ‘cause diamonds are rare or something.”

“Why do you have rare rocks in your front yard?” Kuroko asked.

Aomine shrugged, “Who knows, maybe it’s ‘cause you make it extra special here.” He said and kissed Kuroko’s forehead.

Kuroko laughed and felt a light blush on his cheeks. “No, you’re special. I just make flowers, not rocks.” Kuroko took the flower crown on his head off and placed it on Aomine’s to prove his point.

“I can’t make rocks, you should know that, Tetsu. You’re the one with all the magic. You’re also the reason my front yard even has life right now. I wouldn’t be surprised if those rocks got there ‘cause of you.”

“Rocks don’t have life.” Kuroko protested. “Which is why I don’t understand why you give them to someone to say that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. They’re just rocks. Also, your yard had a little bit of grass when I got here. So it’s not just because of me that there is life in it.”

“Some rocks are still special, but if it’s weird to you then....” Aomine picked up two small flowers from the many that were surrounding him, thanks to Kuroko, and twisted them into two small rings. He took Kuroko’s left hand and put one on Kuroko’s ring finger and then put the other on himself. “There. Two rings that show we’ll spend the rest of our lives together.”

Kuroko looked down at the rings and then back up at Aomine before leaning in and pecking him on the lips. “I look forward to spending my life with you, Daiki.” He murmured against Aomine’s mouth.

“Yeah,” Aomine mumbled, “Me too, Tetsuya” He leaned forward and stole Kuroko’s lips for a deeper kiss.


End file.
